


Колыбельная для Каина

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dark, Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин знал, что Люцифер, попав в тело Сэма, возьмет верх над Михаилом. Он был готов на все, чтобы предотвратить это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбельная для Каина

Старому мистеру Джонасу, стоявшему за прилавком придорожного магазинчика, сразу показался странным этот парень. Чистый и вроде бы прилично одетый, он двигался механически, почти не смотря по сторонам, как ходят наркоманы. Уж эту-то публику Джонас изучил давно.  
Новый посетитель шагал вдоль прилавков, но не выбирал ничего, просто обводил ладонью контуры предметов, которые лежали на полках. Это было неприятно: парень был высоким и, судя по всему, очень тренированным физически. Видать, ширялся недолго. Вскоре он обошел весь магазинчик и подошел к кассе.  
На всякий случай мистер Джонас положил руку на пистолет, лежавший под прилавком. Потому что странные глаза были у посетителя - светлые, сухие, совсем больные глаза.  
\- Парень, шел бы ты отсюда, - сказал он как можно дружелюбнее. - Здесь не аптека, лекарств нет. Хочешь, дам пару банок пива?  
Когда над тобой возвышается почти двухметровое тело с пустым взглядом, плюнешь и на кровное пиво, хотя Джонас славился своей прижимистостью.  
\- Нет, спасибо, ничего не надо, - откуда-то сбоку вывернулся другой парень, в потертой кожаной куртке и на вид не менее опасный, но с вполне живым, человеческим взглядом. Старый Джонас чуть не заплакал от облегчения, но вслед за этим сразу же пришла злость:  
\- Ну и валите тогда отсюда! - закричал он.  
Второй парень без слов закинул руку первого себе на плечо и повел его к выходу, словно тяжело раненого.  
Выйдя из магазина Дин Винчестер сказал сердито:  
\- Блин, Сэм, мне теперь привязывать тебя к сиденью в машине, что ли? Я же сказал тебе никуда не уходить!  
Он пытался сделать вид, что Сэм его услышит, а, может быть, он и в самом деле в это верил. Сэм шагал механически, и Дин поддерживал его под плечо, задавая направление. Он усадил младшего брата в машину, убедившись, что тот не сделает попытки выбраться, затем сел на место водителя и поехал в мотель.  
Там он уложил Сэма на кровать, а сам перекусил и открыл заранее припасенную бутылку виски. Находившемуся с ним в одной комнате телу, которое он по привычке называл Сэмом, выпивку он не предлагал. Тому давно ничего не было нужно - пустая оболочка без души не ела, не пила, не спала, послушно выполняя все приказы старшего брата. 

Когда Дин узнал, что Михаилу для оболочки сойдет и Адам, он понял, что их сводный брат проиграет в битве. Тем не менее, Сэм все еще кипел энтузиазмом в отношении их плана пустить архангела и дьявола в свои "сосуды", а затем использовать кольца всадников. Дин все яснее понимал: мир рухнет в тартарары, если так произойдет. Он не успеет даже вытащить кольца, как Сэм сотрет с лица земли Адама, а потом и все человечество.  
Однажды он спросил Сэма, не думает ли тот, что Адам слишком слаб, и что Люцифер его победит. Сэм в ответ прохрипел:  
\- Ну, ты нашел время об этом говорить, - он вбивался в тело Дина и ни о чем думать не желал.  
Дин все понял. Он нашарил под подушкой кинжал и перерезал Сэму горло, когда тот лежал, расслабленный, после секса.  
На его глазах глубокая рана срослась обратно, а глаза потускнели. Но он ошибся, он всегда ошибался и никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Он не смог убить тело, он убил душу. Это он понял уже через пару часов, когда осознал, что в Сэме уже нет никаких чувств, никаких потребностей, только рефлексы.  
Дин испугался, он решил, что помог Люциферу осуществить свой план, предоставив ему пустую оболочку. Он даже пытался защищать ее перед Сатаной, но тот не позарился на то, что получилось после работы Дина. Видимо, исчезла не только душа, но и всякий намек на индивидуальность, который отличал это тело от любого другого.  
Самое забавное, что Апокалипсис он на время остановил. Люцифер затаился, меняя оболочки через день и ожидая нового тела, которое будет в силах вместить в себя его мятежный дух. А Дин... Дин продолжил охотиться, таская за собой бездушную оболочку младшего брата.  
Возможно это тело и вовсе никогда не умрет. Оно способно просидеть вечность в этой комнате, глядя в стену безжизненным взглядом.  
Дин не мог смотреть в его сторону. не мог простить себе того, что сделал.  
Дин открыл нараспашку окно, падал легкий снег - не первый, но еще и не тяжелый, зимний.  
Он оглянулся, посмотрев на лежавшего на кровати младшего брата. Тот, как всегда, не дышал, но и не спал, смотря безразличным взглядом в темный потолок. Дин снова взглянул на распростертый перед ним город людей - было еще не поздно, сквозь мелкий снежок везде светились огни. Снежинки, ведомые еле заметным ветром, залетали в комнату и оседали у него на щеках, на лбу, на ладонях. Дину послышалось, что, опускаясь на его лицо, они создают странную тихую музыку, как будто поют колыбельную. Колыбельную для старшего брата.  
Колыбельную для Каина.


End file.
